fallen angels
by hellina
Summary: Heero is the perfect assasin, he always has been and he always will be, war is all he knows. These are the truths that Duo and the other three pilots have based their opinons of Heero on... what if it was a lie, could something so insignifigant in the gra
1. Chapter 1

Okay people listen up I own nothing also I am taking Great liberties with Heeros past kays and when I mean Great I mean GREAT kays? luv yall

Chapter one

The year was 197 AC and a fierce battle was raging between the Gundam pilots and oz for control of colony c9.

**"Heero watch your six!" **Duos voice broke the relative silence in Zero startling Heero from his trance like state, _it couldn't have been him, it's just not possible, _the pilot tolled him self as he turned to dismember the mobile suit behind him. The usually cold Wing pilot thought he had seen another mobile suit fall in to battle from orbit around the closest moon. A mobile suit that looked to have his families crest on it, but that couldn't be possible he left Banta along with his royal blood and too close family behind more then 15 years before, since then he had used his cloaking powers to help a world in crisis. Being immortal did have its perks after all, you could detonate your mobile suit to get away from enemies and still live with relatively little damage as in not dieing.

" **God damn it Heero what the fuck is your problem you almost decapitated death skeeth!" **duos voice screamed at him from the com system, Heero had stopped dead in the air, floating in front of him raking threw enemy soldiers was a mobile suit with the black family crest on it, his crest. The com came on showing the picture of a young man; he couldn't have been over 16, which had an uncanny resemblance to Heero.

"**Hey little bro" **the man said winking and then killing the last of the Leos. **"Long time no see huh?" **

Heeros com broke in to several screens showing all five of the other pilots and his renegade brother. **"Who the hell is that!" **duo asked breaking the deafening silence that had spread to all the cock pits.

"**maybe we could go back to the base before we talk bout this." **Qarter said always the voice of reason.

"**fine but mister save the fucking day over there is coming with us!" **duo complained huffing slightly.

"**are you kidding?" **the other man asked **"I wouldn't miss this for the world."**

Landing in the bay of the galaxy class cruiser that Trowa had jacked a few days before Heero slowly climbed from his cockpit the other pilots where already out of their own and were staring at the long haired stranger. _Darien, how the hell did you track me, and why?_ The wing pilot thought walking slowly towards the group of teens.

"Well Heero who is he and how dose he know who we are?" Duo asked looking the coldest he had in a long time, this Duo was usually saved for battle.

"His name is Darien, he is my older brother, and he knows who you are because he hand picked all of you for the doctors." Heero paused looking at his quizzical partner. "There is a lot we need to talk about."

Darien threw his hip length dark brown hair, and blinked his pretty blue eyes. He stared at his little brother in amazement; the boy had grown up in the years since he left the life of royalty. His once alabaster skin hardened and tanned so much that he almost looked like a commoner that worked in the field back home, his once luscious silky hair now shorn short and ragged. The older prince could hardly believe this young man in front of him was his brother, the same scared but determined boy he had left on earth over a decade ago.

Darien had not changed much ion Heeros eyes although his skin had if possible become more milky and his hair had grown softer, his blue eyes had become clearer then the last time they had encountered and he had gained and inch or so. Heero hardly felt worthy of his brothers time but that would not sway him from his decision to confront his older brother The wing pilot wanted to know why his brother had tracked him across the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I do not own Gundam wing but I do all of my oc's, the fictional world of Arieth and every thing associated with it, DO NOT STEAL, peace out.

"Why are you here" Heero startled internally, was that really his voice, it sound so weak so unlike him.

"I thought that would be obvious Heero, I'm here for you. Mother sent me, she said it was no longer safe for you here, and I am inclined to agree with her. We have indulged your little hobby long enough it's time for you to come home and take your rightful place."

"And where might that be? Would it be as your faithful second in command or maybe married off to one of the richer nobles? Maybe you'll just lock me up for good this time, we all know that your "mental" brother could never actually take the throne the people wouldn't have it. What with me associating with mortals for so long, do you really think it would be safer for me in Arieth then here?" Heero was livid did Darien really think he would go back after all this time, unconsciously he had been backing up, he was now backed up against his Gundam, while his brother, also moving unconsciously bared over him.

"Do you really think you have a choice little brother?" the taller brunette asked grabbing the smaller boys' wrist, "do you really think that anyone here could stop me from throwing you in to my cockpit and dragging you back to Arieth? Don't be stupid Heero this isn't up for discussion we are going back to Arieth just as soon as I contact mother and get her go ahead."

"He's not going any where with you, you fucking piece of shit."

Turning Darien looked at the long haired pilot, "surely you jest, for if it your intention to try and stop me your self then mortals are more foolhardy then I have been led to believe."

Omg how short is that? I am sooooo sorry but this is the best I can do for now I will update again soon but school is such a bother luv yah lots


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Okays people **READ THIS FIRST **before continuing with the story, believe me if you don't you'll be sorry.

**First**: Heeros family rules a realm called Arieth it is totally separate from the GW galaxy and the people who inhabit it are not mortal.

**Second**: you will hear me refer to Heeros brother taking another throne in different providence, this is part of Arieth, it works like this there is a high king queen prince ect. And they rule all of Arieth, and then under them there are lesser kings and queens that basically rule worlds in side the Galaxy of Arieth. The high planet is named guess what… Arieth! Wow, the other planets or providences are named Botanique (rose) Guerre (war) Heureux (happy) Musique (music) Joyeux (joy full) Obscurité (darkness) en deuxième (second), each planet has it's own king queen prince ect That all bow down to the high royal family of Arieth, under them are nobles that rule continents and under them are mayors that rule separate parts of each "state" or continent if you will.

**Thirdly**: I have taken the advice of one of my reviewers and made duo shinigami, please if any one else has helpful comments add then I the review I love to hear what you think of my work. But I will not add every thing you say in to the story just what I feel is helpful to the plot I have planed out. Thnx much 

**Now on with the chapter**

Duo turned looking at the brunette before him. "I'm not some one to be trifled with" he hissed predatorily "and Heero's my friend I don't let anyone hurt my friends, family or not. And if you think I'm human you aren't looking had enough."

"I didn't say human now did I shinigami, no I said mortal and that is exactly what you became when you were thrown from Arieth all those years ago. you were given a mortal body so you could help these humans kill one another, and you will stay mortal till the day Mother decides differently, I know who you are, the strange thing is you don't remember me… maybe that's because you have been mortal so long you are beginning to forget what it was like to fly threw the stars uninhibited by machinery and fuel capacity, maybe your forgetting what it was like to truly be the god of death." The blue eyed man sneered as he turned back to his brother "Even if you are the god of death Duo Maxwell you retain non of your powers, do you really think you can challenge me?"

"Darien this is between you and me, leave them out of this." Heero demanded looking in to his brothers eyes. "I will not go back with you not to that place not to the people who scorn me, I still have things to do here. I will talk to mother if I must but you will leave this place and I will not come with you, no matter the cost."

"would you really risk losing you place as prince Heero, mother needs you to rule."

"and what of you why can you not take the crown?" Heero asked skeptical of his brothers motives

"I have fallen in love with someone from a lesser providence to the north of our own, I will go to Botanique to take my crown leaving the high princes seat still empty, and with father dead and mother graying our cousins will surely move to take the world."

"I cannot come yet, give me a few more years, I have a promise to fulfill." Heero said almost begging.

"Just come to be ordained after words if you still wish to, I'm sure we can send you back. Though why any one would wish to is beyond me." The older boy sighed stepping away from his brother slightly to gaze down at him.

"You promise you will let me come back?" Heero whispered

"Yes as soon as the coronation is over you may return…"

"may I bring someone with me?"

"I suppose if you wish…"

Heero turned to duo, "would you like to come with me? Maybe we can talk to mother about a few thing?"

"ummmmm…. Okay but if I come you are explaining some things to me."

"deal…" heero turned to the remaining three pilots "can you guys handle it here for a while?" he asked back in soldier mode.

"I think we have it for now... but I want some answers when you get back…" quarter said not letting the other two say anything.

"hnnn" heero monotoned nodding in agreement "I will go I suppose…" he said hesitantly

"good follow me we are to meet a transport twent or so light years from here" Darien said heading for his mobil suit.

"wait but what about out cloths and stuff I am not leaving with out my stuff." Duo said shakeing his head.

"there will be clothing provided for you." Dariean said raising an eye brow in amusement.

"oh well… okay then I suppose." Duo said looking slightly worried about this arrangement but heading for his Gundam all the same.

Okays then this is were this chapter ends hahahahahaha I figured I'd give you more cause I am good like that I you haven't al ready **READ THE A/N **kays byz


End file.
